


Bucky's Cat

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [49]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BUT ENJOY IT, Bruce Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky found a cat, Bucky's a gentleman, Clint loves the cat, Clint's adorable, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm just tired, JARVIS is a good bro, Major Character Injury, Miscommunication, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Moira, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Timeskips, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony's trying, Worried Bucky Barnes, author was too lazy to write full on smut, because it's a cat, hurt Moira, hybrid genes, not really Fury friendly, schools hard, shifter Moira, the cat is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky finds a black cat with a unique set of eyes in an alleyway, so he decides to take her back to the tower. What they didn’t know, was that she wasn’t just an ordinary cat





	1. Moira

**Author's Note:**

> I have promised fluff and fluff you shall have, so why not make it adorable and add a cat in the mix? Enjoy my lovelies!

   

Bucky was walking home one day like he’s always done after going down to the farmers market every Saturday. It was a simple pattern really, get up go for a run with Steve, come back and take a shower, then go down to the market a few blocks away and explore the stalls for things that tickle his fancy. But mainly, he’d go to purchase his favorite plums. After paying for everything, he took his purchases and made his way back to the tower. He passed an alleyway intended to keep walking when a small meow stopped him in his tracks. Retracing his steps back to the alley, he tilted his head to the side and listened. Sure enough, there was a shuffle of newspaper and another small noise. Heading further in, he passed a few dumpsters, crouching down towards a particular pile of paper until he was met with a pair of blue & green eyes.

Not wanting to spook the poor thing, he set his bag down, removed his black glove and placed both of his hand's palm up towards the cat. “Hey sweet thing, I’m not going to hurt ya.” The cat eyed him waringly, not sure if they should trust him or not. Glancing back towards his bag, he pulled a piece of chicken from his sandwich out and held it out to the cat.

“Here, you hungry? It’s chicken.” The black cat perked up at the mention of food, stepping out of their paper shelter hesitantly, eyes flickering back to Bucky often. It nosed the piece of meat before eating it out of his hand happily. Making him laugh as they made happy nom nom noises. While it was eating, he scratched its ears earning him a deep purr from the cat.

“You’re a pretty thing aren’t ya? Don’t belong here neither,” he looked around at his surroundings as he chatted with the cat, “need a warmer home. Someone to take care of ya.” The cat sat right in front of him, looking at him with its big eyes, meowing at him.

“Know what? I think you’re right, here,” picking up the cat in one hand, he put his glove in his pocket and tucked the cat in his jacket. Zipping it up so only the cats head peeped out, grabbed his bags and headed back towards the tower with his new feline friend. “I think I’ll name you Moira. I’m Bucky, now let’s go meet the rest of the team. I’m sure they’d love you.”

Bucky headed towards his floor first so he could put away his groceries first. Everyone knew not to eat any of his food located on his floor, particularly his plums. Clint learned very quickly from that. He let Moira roam around as he did so, but like any other cat, she never strayed too far. In fact, she never left the room he was in. Always following him closely, not that he minded, in fact, he kinda liked it. His own daily companion. He enters his bedroom next to change into more comfortable clothes for the rest of the day as Moira jumped onto his bed and began to happily jump on the mattress, eyes bright with energy. He smiled at her antics, it was as if she hasn’t ever experienced this before. Not like he could blame her, he never had that chance either until he became an Avenger.

It didn’t take him that long to get changed, but when he finished he turned to see Moira’s head tilted to the side curiously, eyes locked on his left arm. Feeling as if it was just the cat's curiosity, he pushed it aside and picked up his cat as he made his way towards the elevator.

“You know, staring at people like that can be rude. But lucky for you, I’m quite attached to you. I’ll talk with JARVIS to see what I can get for you after we meet up with the rest of the gang.” He smiled as she nudged her head against his chin as they entered the elevator, purring. “Glad we’re in agreement then.”

When the lift stopped at the correct floor, Bucky stopped it at the last second, “Hey JARVIS?”

“Yes, Mr. Barnes?”

“The others are okay with cats, right? Like no allergies or something?”

“Not to my knowledge Mr. Barnes. I do believe they will be rather fond of this one.” Taking the new information in, he nodded and opened the doors, thanking the AI on his way out. Moira shifted herself further up in his arms, so her paws pushed her up over his shoulder so she could have a better view of the surroundings. The rest of the team were in midst of their own activities when he came in just as Steve came out of the kitchen.

“Hey, Buck--wait is that a cat?” He asked pointing towards the cat in Bucky’s arms. However, it did get the attention of the rest of the group, who were now getting up and making their way over towards him.

“OMG! It’s adorable and fluffy!” Clint exclaimed, reaching out to pet the cat's dark fur. Nearly succeeding if it wasn’t for Moira’s fast reflexes as she scrambled up to Bucky’s shoulder hiding halfway through his long hair. She hissed a warning at him as Bucky himself shot off a glare of his own.

“Careful Barton, she might fancy the taste of birds.” Hands raised, Clint apologized to them both.

“Sorry man didn’t mean to spook your cat.”

“Speaking of cats, why do you have a cat, Bucky?” Steve asked his friend, everyone clearly interested in finding the answer.

“I found her in an alley on my way back, couldn’t leave her there, so I opted to take...her back...with me?” He answered hesitant, unsure of how the others would welcome the black feline into the tower. But he trusted JARVIS’s judgment.

“She’s a gorgeous one, to be honest,” the team looked over at Tony who was focused on the cat, “I mean look at her, you don’t find those color mashup eyes very often.” Seeming pleased with his answer, Moira meowed cheerfully, jumping down from Bucky’s shoulder and walking between Tony’s legs. Tail curling around them as she purred loudly. That seemed to close the deal to Tony as he smiled down at the cat.

“As long as if she doesn’t puke, mark her territory or ruin any furniture, she’s welcome to stay. But she’d be your responsibility Frosty, get anything you want for her and JARVIS will have it sent to you.” Bucky nodded in thanks.

“What’s her name?” Natasha asked, having gently picking the cat up and having it purr again as she scratched its ears.

“Moira seemed fitting considering of how our paths crossed.” The team, now in terms that Bucky now has a cat, they were more than excited to actually start entertaining her.

“Well, I think she’s adorable and definitely knows how to put someone in their place. Truce?” Clint asked Moira by holding his hand out to her for her to sniff. And he got more than a sniff, knowing his truce was genuine, she licked his fingers. “Does this mean we can renovate the common room with a cat jungle and stuff?” He asked Tony eyes wide with excitement.

“Put down what you’re thinking and I’ll see what I can do.” Tony shook his head as Clint whooped out, taking off down the hallways to put his ideas together. The group laughed at his excitement, Moira just looked around at the group with tired eyes.

“Someone’s tuckered out.” Natasha ran her hand down the cats back as Moira’s eyes were fighting to stay open. She handed the drowsy cat back to Bucky, who immediately cuddled up against him. Purring softly as she slumbered off to sleep against the heat from his body. Steve and Tony cooed at the sight, Nat even had a fond smile on her face.

“ ‘Night guys, see you tomorrow,” Bucky spoke softly, not wanting to wake up his furry friend and headed back to his room as the others bidded goodnight. Moira let out a contented sigh as she relaxed further into her owners' arms, feeling completely safe with him than the world she was in before.

She was shuffled around a bit but noticed that Bucky was now laying on his back in bed placing her beside him. “You know, even though you’re just a cat, I feel like you completely understand me. You don’t see me as the monster I am and fuck, you trusted me so fast I was shocked myself. But I’m glad you decided to come back with me, I’ll take good care of you.” Moira chirped softly, arching her back as she stretched before making herself comfortable beside his head. She gave his forehead a few licks then let her eyes slip closed. Bucky kissed her soft head before finally giving in to sleep himself.

Moira listened as her new owners breathing deepened as he slept, she looked closely at him. His face looked more relaxed during sleep than it did during the day. As if he was trying so hard to look calm and put together, someone who clearly had a past. She was curious about the bright shiny thing that he had covering his left arm. It smells funny, but it made funny lights on the walls. Maybe he’d make them again, give her something to chase. But tomorrow, for living the life as a cat was hard work. Especially for her.

Moira stretched out on the bed, oh the bed! It was so soft and warm. The sun was shining through the huge windows and onto the bed, but that wasn’t what had her complete attention. There was a bright shiny thing shimmering on the wall beside the bed. Eyes locked onto her target, she pounced off the bed and to the wall, ready to attack the spot. But it moved before she could catch it, pulling a small growl from her. She watched it as it moved again and onto the stomach of her owner. Jumping onto the bed, she crouched down and wiggled her butt in excitement to finally capture the shining menace.

Knowing it didn’t spot her, she pounced and landed on her owner's stomach pawing at the light that landed on her paws. “Oof!” Her owner sat up quickly, causing the light to move again off to the left side. Scrambling off his lap, she leaped to catch it again. Blast it though, it kept moving whenever she got close. She heard laughter coming from behind her, turning to see her owner quite amused at the situation. Left arm raised reflecting the light from the windows onto the bed. Moira just sat there unamused at his action.

“Sorry Moira, I just can’t help it. Never seen someone this excited about my arm before.” She saw him freeze as the words left his mouth. Feeling the air grow tense, she walked up to him pushing her head underneath his metal fingers, licking his fingers as he held them up to her to sniff. “At least you’re not revolted by it, come on I bet you’re hungry.” Her ears perked up at the mention of food, hopefully he had some of that tasty chicken again.

“Let me get something for you, we’ll buy some things for you after breakfast.” Bucky slipped out of bed as Moira lifted her front arms towards him, giving him her biggest innocent eyes. Knowing full well he’d fall for them, which he did. “Damn, Steve didn’t even teach you that trick. What’s with everyone and their big eyes?” With a smile, he lifted his cat up settling her on his shoulder, he made his way down towards the kitchen on the common floor. They were met with tired eyes, but they instantly perked up at the site of Moira. Clint mainly.

“Can I play with Moira Bucky? Please?” Clint put on his own big eyes, while Bucky just rolled his.

“If she’s up to it Birdbrain, but let’s eat first though please.” He sat down, setting Moira down on the floor setting some food on a plate for her. Clint squealed excitedly, the others just laughed with him. Bucky looked around at the happy faces of the team, then down to Moira who looked just as happy to be there with them. With him. Yeah, he was glad he brought home a cat, but not just any cat, his cat.


	2. A Cat's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the next few weeks, the team grow to love Moira even more. They seem content when she emerged herself into their personal lives and their activities. She was now a part of their family, of course, there are those who she isn’t particularly fond of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because dammit, everyone needs some cat love when they feel at their worst. Hope you all like it! Let me know what you think!

 

**_Clint_ **

Clint was excited they had a cat in the tower, not that he didn’t think Tony didn’t want one around, which was surprising that he was fine with it, but glad just the same. When Tony came over to discuss the plans Clint wanted to do for renovating the common room for a cat, he was actually quite impressed. 

“I got to say, Barton, these actually look pretty good. Luckily we have areas with some low ceiling so these parts would work out fine.” He handed the plans back to Clint and turned to leave, “If you need anything just let JARVIS know.” 

“You want to help?” Clint asked, looking a little hesitant. 

“Really?” Tony perked up at the idea of helping to build something. 

“Are you kidding?! It needs cool gadgets and things, I’m not a master at all those fancy things.” He smiled at his mechanic friend, a smile forming on his face. 

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“We have some things to get and play my playlist, please. I feel like it’s going to be a good day!” Tony said with an honest to good attitude, feeling truly relaxed in a long time. So that’s what Tony and Clint did for the rest of the day, building an area for the newest member of their family. A place where she could be treated like a queen and feel at home. They couldn’t wait until she tried it all out. 

Which she did, in fact, she LOVED it! When they first let her in, she quickly took off towards the ramp by the wall and ran along the pathways, bridges, tunnels, jumping unto the cat tree Clint obviously installed running her sharp claws down the rope binding the tree. They watched as she had fun with her new playground, eventually wearing herself out from pure exhaustion. Yeah, she really, really loved her new area of the compound. 

 

**_Natasha_ **

Natasha came back from a mission that sent her mood right through the roof. She had enough of men, people, everyone who was stupid, brainless idiots. Seriously, did the guy really think that that throwing a knife at her was a good idea, let alone using a gun? 

She collapsed onto the couch after spending a good long soak in her tub with her favorite bubbles. Sure she was an assassin who looked emotionless, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy luxuries. Tony knew exactly what to give her, knowing the importance of having to relax after a stressful day. Not to mention they both had a love for bath supplies. The others were either asleep or elsewhere in the tower. She knew Tony was busy working in his lab, like most nights, only coming up once for coffee. A familiar fearful look in his eyes, it was common to see it in his, mainly after a night full of nightmares. She gave him an affirming nod, and let him on his way knowing very well he didn’t like to talk about them much. 

With her favorite movie on, her private ice cream and sweets within reach, she settled in for a night all to herself and...apparently a familiar black cat. Moira glanced up at the redhead with tired eyes of her own as she made herself comfortable on her lap. The cat’s been everywhere in the tower following everyone on the team, enjoying their company, but mainly staying with Bucky whenever he was in the room. So it was a pleasant surprise for her to be now sleeping on Nat's lap and not with Bucky. Welcoming the company of the teams family cat, she sat back watching her movie stroking the soft fur. 

“Bucky seems better since he found you. You’re good for him, he smiles more, is less tense when you’re in the room with him. We all are, you do make a great movie companion.”

Moira was overly curious about the red-headed assassin, wondering why her emotions were closed off and guarded. She had a kind smile and a fun laugh as she watched the movie. Apparently, Nat was only like this when she knew she was alone or when she was comfortable enough for her guard to be down for just a few seconds. Not that Moira didn’t mind, Nat did give the best head scratches.

 

**_Bruce_ **

Bruce, whenever he wasn’t sitting in the library drinking tea or hanging out with the team during team dinners or movie nights, was often either assisting Tony with something or in his own lab working on his own projects. So that is where Moira found him, having been living in the tower for almost a year already, JARVIS usually let her into the rooms that were safe for her to go in. Especially the labs. Most of the team were out on missions, she ended up wandering around the floors lazily and bored. Sure, she had her own awesome playground set up TClint and Tony put together in the common room, but she was dying for human attention. 

Deciding to see whether or not her favorite scientists were stuck in their labs, she made her way down to the floor Bruce was on with the help of JARVIS. Sure enough, Bruce was elbow deep in work, growls of frustration could be heard from outside. It didn’t take much convincing for the AI to let her into the lab space for she knew when not to push him into Hulk mode. She wasn’t too keen on the idea of the raging green guy on his definition of play. From her spot by the door, she could see papers spewn across the desk and the floor. Clearly frustrated with whatever he was working on. Making her presence known, she jumped onto the work table he was sitting at out of the way from his work as to not disturb him. 

Just her presence alone, or maybe her constant deep, low purrs seemed to help Bruce calm down and eventually focus on his work without wanting to let the other guy come out and destroy everything around him. A few hours passed by, well past the time after the others returned from fighting whatever evil they were up against this time before Bruce took off his glasses and sighed out exhaustion. Moira followed him over to his sofa, watching as he made himself some tea, even putting a dash of cream into a smaller dish for her. 

Tail flicking with content, Moira licked the dish dry of cream before making herself comfortable beside Bruce. “You helped me save months of work Moira, thanks for keeping me calm. Bucky’s lucky to have found you. We’re glad you’re part of our family.” Curling up into a tight ball at his side, letting out tiny happy noises whenever he’d scratch her ears. She quite enjoyed spending time with Bruce in his lab, just sitting nearby and watching him curiously as he worked.

 

**_Steve_ **

Now when it came to Steve, he was interesting, to say the least. He was quite, calm, collected when he had to be, even sometimes shy. But when he started something he loved, like drawing, for instance, he was absolutely focused. 

So Moira often found herself just sitting on a tabletop, chair, or any surface just watching him sketch away. There were times when he could go through at least a dozen drawings before he would shut the book and get up to do something different. Much like today, except he chose a different spot to spend a few hours drawing. One next to a window showing off the city skyline, skyscrapers showing off their glory. She wasn’t entirely impressed with the view, she’s seen enough of the city, hell she lived in it practically all her life. The streets were not nice to a cat that looked like her, not with her background. That was something she guarded with the uttermost security. 

“You know, ever since the war, Bucky falling off the train, when I...when I flew headfirst into the Atlantic. I forgot how calming drawing could be. People passing by, street corners, families in the park, even to the skyscrapers outside. I like to lose myself in whatever I’m drawing up next, gives me a chance to let my mind free from the Avenger life.” Steve looks over to Moira who has sprawled out on the window sill in the sun, half asleep. She was, in fact, tired, the sun was surely making it easy for her to doze off, but in all honesty, her body felt tired and achy. 

“But Bucky’s been doing better since you came into his life. He would always be tense whenever we’re at team dinners or movie nights, though he doesn’t show it, I can tell it’s there. But now, now he’s more relaxed whenever you’re in the room somewhere. I guess we all are, to be honest, not to mention it did give me an extra boost in wanting to draw more.” Steve laughed softly, running his hand over her back in slow strokes as if he’s in a trance of his own memories. So Moira decided to sit on Steve’s lap so he’d actually be focused on drawing rather than get stuck in his own thoughts, plus she wanted to see what he was drawing too.

Which sadly turned out to be the horrible skyline of the buildings outside, that wouldn’t do. As he began to sketch some more, she just batted his hand away. And again when he tried to draw once more, he laughed, giving up his attempts. “You’re a demanding cat aren’t you? Alright, alright, beautiful cat like you deserves to have a drawing of your own. Maybe I’ll use colored pencils in this one…” Moira watched as he lost himself in his own thoughts, but ones filled with how he was going to move along the paper. Letting her body melt in his lap, she watched lazily as his sketch slowly became more lifelike like herself, silently hoping the pain in her head would go away.

 

**_Tony_ **

Tony wasn’t sleeping for the eighth night in a row, his insomnia was through the roof. Moira was wandering in the hallways when it happened, she heard someone cry out and not in a pleasant way. One that was filled with so much pain, it sounded like one of the stray animals that were injured severely in one of the alleyways. They screamed again, followed by dry heaves and sobs that only meant one thing. Whoever this was, they were reliving the horrible nightmares of their past and no one was there to help them out of them, to comfort them. 

Hiding in the shadows, she saw a figure walk out of the room shaking as they breathed heavily. She could tell it was Tony, she knew he wasn’t one to sleep much, but never knew it was this bad. Without wanting to spook him, she brushed up against him, following him as he made his way towards the elevator to go down to his lab to work on anything and everything. He was present enough to remember to let her in first before he shuffled his way towards his cluttered workbench. 

 

“JARVIS, pull up Mark XLVII, full Black Out Mode and put on Black Sabbath, would you? Daddy’s got work to do.” Tony ordered stiffly, tone clearly stating not to deny him these requests. JARVIS just replied gently, knowing very well what his creator was feeling at this moment. It was best to just let him work it out on his own or until it was time for someone to help him out of it. 

Moira wandered up to DUM-E who beeped in welcome, she began to bat playfully at the claw hand, which lead to a game of chase on the opposite side of the lab. Which she made sure to keep them out of Tony’s way, better to not make his night worse. So she played chase, catch, hide and seek and pretty much anything they could do without setting the mechanic off. 

“No, no, no, no, no! This should be right, that equation shouldn’t be wrong. It was like this yesterday, I checked! Run the scans again J.”

“Sir, I have, but it came back just the same -”

“NO! Dammit JARVIS, run the fucking scan again! It needs to be right!” Moira and DUM-E stopped playing, the robot backed up slowly whining sadly for his creator

“Sir, my scans show that your blood pressure is rising and oxygen levels are -” 

“DAMMIT JARVIS STOP DISCUSSING MY WELL BEING! I’M FINE! I’M FUCKING FINE SO JUST STOP TELLING ME EVERY FUCKING THING THAT GOES WRONG IN MY LIFE!!!!” Tony screamed out, taking a pipe wrench to the Mark XLVII with a vengeance. The room fell silent a few swings later, the AI not responding just waiting patiently. Tony, however, was not looking well, his breaths were heavily labored, lungs fighting to take just one mouthful of air. But even that failed him. Tears rained down his face like waterfalls, soaking his faded ACDC shirt, eyes filled to the brim with hidden fears that threatened to drown him.

Moira watched as his face paled a pasty white as he just realized what he just did. Eyes wide with horror, he looked around to see his boys huddled behind things in fear of being at the end of the wrench and JARVIS being rather quiet. The wrench fell to the floor with a clunk as he took in the damage he inflicted onto the suit. A broken sob shook from his exhausted frame as he let his body fall to the floor in a heap. His shoulders shook as he curled into himself muttering ‘I’m sorry’, ‘Please forgive me’, ‘I didn’t mean it’, ‘Please don’t leave me JARVIS’. This man Moira was seeing was one the others clearly had never seen and Tony was determined for that not to happen. This man was broken, broken hopefully not beyond repair. 

“Anthony, please Sir, I insist that you take deep breaths. It’s alright, we understand, we’re just worried about you. But please understand we all love you and want to make sure you’re ok.” The AI’s voice was calm and gentle, reassuring his creator that they weren’t going to leave him. 

Moira’s heart broke at the sight of the man who resembled a young boy all alone surrounded by his worst fears. No one should be alone like this, they should be comforted and loved. No one was there for her when she so desperately needed comfort, so she wasn’t going to leave him alone. With determination, she strode up towards the workbench where tools scattered the floor and picked up a screwdriver between her teeth. She walked straight up to Tony and placed it right in front of his face, nudging it towards him with her nose. 

He opened his red-rimmed eyes to look at Moira and to the tool, she placed in front of him. “You’re a unique cat you know that? I swear that you always seem to know how to take care of us messed up a batch of heroes.” He held his hand out towards the cat, who immediately bumped her head against it, purring extra loudly for him. 

“Sorry for my outburst and if I scared you...I know I scared my boys, I didn’t mean to.” Tony said sadly, Moira just huffed and meows loudly to the bots who hovered nearby. All at once, they all beeped encouragingly and wheeled their way towards their creator. Each holding a different part of his suit out to him. He laughed to himself, drying off his face with his hands, sitting up on the floor letting Moira climb into his lap and look into his face with her blue and green eyes. 

“I guess that’s settled then, guess I should get off the floor then.” Standing up, he placed Moira on his workbench and spread his arms wide. “Well boys, daddy’s going to need all your help. Now let’s get to work on this suit, I have a few fun modifications I want to add to it anyways.” Tony said with a more cheerful voice, Moira chirped happily. 

“Nice to have you back, Sir.”

“Thanks, J, nice to have you still with me.”

“Never dreamed of leaving you, Sir. Any particular music requests?

“You know what I like J.” 

“Very well Sir.”  The fast pace of [AC DC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2AC41dglnM) began to fill the room as Tony once again buried himself in his work, but this time he was smiling, talking with his boys and sassing away with JARVIS as he fiddled away with the suit. Once in a while walking up to Moira to give her pieces of chicken from his own sandwich or just hold her for a bit as his thoughts scrambled on. She quite enjoyed it really, though she did wish he had a way for the pain in her head and back to go away.

 

**_Fury_ **

She did not like the bald, one-eyed man at all. He was always scowling at something, yelling at someone, mostly Tony for doing something he didn’t like or approve of. Which was not okay with her. For no one was allowed to hurt her family like that without suffering from the consequences. So Moira did everything and anything she could to destroy Fury’s belongings and make his life his own personal hell. 

JARVIS was also someone who wasn’t a fan of him either, especially when he back mouthed Tony. Degrading him in how he was careless out on the field, putting out a bad image for the Avengers and how it was always Iron Man; Yes, Tony Stark; Not Recommended. Moira’s been living in the tower little over a year now and she knew every little tick that annoyed the members off the edge whenever it came to the Fury man. So it only made her dislike him more. That’s why she was now clawing at the conference room door, where the team were now having a rather harsh debrief from the Director. Wanting to have her own say, she glared at the camera on the ceiling and practically gave, what JARVIS would compare, an exact replica of Tony’s pissed off glare. Without a word, he manually opened the door for her, making sure to record the whole thing for Tony’s enjoyment. 

“Stark! You are reckless in the field and disobey direct orders!” Fury raged on, not missing a beat. 

“Thought we’ve been over this Patchy, you and your band of misfits tried to hack into my own system, so of course I’m going to continue to not listen to you. You might not like it, but Iron Man and Tony Stark are one and if you don’t like it,” Tony shrugged, masking his true emotions quite well, “then I guess I’ll just pull out of the team.” That put the rest of them in a tizzy, standing up to back Tony up if Fury decided to do anything stupid. They never got the chance to, however, since the door opened and a very pissed off black cat walked in, jumping on the table and stood in front of Bucky and Tony. Puffing herself up threateningly in a warning, hissing loudly, showing off her sharp teeth. Growling dangerously at the one-eyed man. 

Shocked, having never seen their cat this way before, the team stayed silent. Waiting to see how the man would react to their feline protector. “What the hell is that and what the fuck is it doing here?!” Fury practically screamed out. 

Standing up, hand ready to go for his hidden knives, Bucky glared cooly at the man. “ _ That _ is a cat and  _ she _ belongs to me and lives in the tower. Not like it’s any of your concern  _ Director _ . She’s not carrying any virus that’ll cause a massive outbreak if you’re so scared.” Moira huffed out in agreement, twitching her tail in agitation of the fact that he was still here. Figuring that he was outgunned and outmatched, Fury just frowned at them all. Sending a glare of his own at the pissed off feline. 

“Fine,” he growled out, “get the hell out of here before I find a reason to have the cat removed from the building. And for you, Stark, stop screwing up.” Tony just him his best ‘bitch you wish’ smiles. 

“No can do Patchy, Moira stays, considering this is  _ my  _ building so you can’t do shit. And as for me screwing up thought you’d be used to that by now. However,  _ you _ can leave before I have you removed from the building.” The team were in various states of amusement, trying to desperately keep themselves composed until the man left. Which didn’t take very long, for the black tail of his coat whipped angrily as he stormed out of the room and as far away from the tower as he could. 

“Did you see his face?! Oh my god that was priceless!” Clint hunched over as he laughed, the others relinquishing their controlled laughter as they all joined in. Moira was glad the very angry man left. As the lady she was, she smoothed down her puffed out fur with a few licks, holding her head up high as she trotted over to Bucky rubbing against his abdomen. Receiving praise from everyone, but seeking out her owners more as he picked her up, holding her close to him. 

“Thank you for protecting us Moira, thanks for being my cat.” Moira bumped her nose with his, before curling up in his arms tiredly. The last thing she remembered was sleeping beside Bucky as they both fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about this!


	3. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira’s fine, that’s until she starts to get cold sweats, shivering and can barely walk. The team become worried for both Moira and Bucky, but little do they know that they are in for a shock of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...you know those headaches?? Well….she’s not just a cat, so enjoy Bucky blushing towards the end, but also hug him because he cries. 
> 
> It's sad that there's only one more part after this :'(

The team were about to get ready for their weekly movie night, an event that everyone loved and never missed out on. Even Tony managed to not hide away in his lab during these nights and even stayed for the whole thing as well, though he was still trying to do the same for the team dinners. They knew he was trying so they didn’t push, they’d take his small steps. 

Clint was busy making the popcorn, as Natasha pulled out the drinks from the fridge. The others going over the multiple order out menus writing down everything they wanted. Bucky was on his way to see if his favorite cat wanted to join them. He found out that she quite enjoyed the movie nights as much as they did. Always getting hooked on what was playing, eyes never leaving the screen, only if it was a scary movie which she would just scramble under Bucky’s shirt out of fear. Willing to lose a tiny shred of dignity during those moments, she really hoped zombies weren’t real.

The last few days, she was more tired than usual. Ending up just lounging everywhere, no longer interested in her jungle gym, sitting on the window sills, or even acknowledging the team's presence whenever they entered the room. Thinking it was just her over exhausting herself, Bucky would take her up to his room so she could sleep in a comfortable, quiet environment. However, that theory quickly disappeared when Bucky stepped into his room when he heard the worst blood-curdling howl he’s ever heard. There he found the black, fuzzy form of his cat thrashing wildly on his bed. Twisting her body in the worst ways possible, the sound of fabric ripping as she clawed at it in pain. 

The next thing the team knew was that they were being urgently called down to Bruce’s lab about the incident. They have never moved so fast in their life, each one of them gravely concerned for their feline family member. When they all got down there they were faced with a dangerous, scared man on the verge of a mental breakdown. Tears running down his face so quickly he didn’t even bother wiping them away anymore. It took Tony and Steve some time to get him into a lock hold so he wouldn’t injure himself or others. Then Nat cradling his head in her hands speaking to him softly in Russian to calm him. He could only respond in broken replies, switching languages frequently. 

So there they sat, all crowded together on the couch in the hallway, Bucky’s head in Nat's lap as he curled up into himself his breath hitching often. She just ran her fingers through his hair, speaking to him in the languages they knew, reciting the lullabies she knew. Bucky hasn’t said a word for some time, only showing eyes that looked so lost, a sign that he was closing himself off once again. They were growing worried for him with each passing minute he continued to stay silent. They knew just how important Moira was to him and how her presence affected him beneficially, for they all felt better whenever she was around. But now? Now she was in the room down the hall with Bruce and the best doctor in this area Tony could get on such fast notice...aka Helen Cho. 

Waiting right across the hall from the room turned out to be a very bad idea, for when Moira wailed out in pain as another bone broke, it caused Bucky to put a good two-foot hole in the wall. So they waited at the very end of the hallway, which helped a bit, but everytime a new bone snapped, muscle tear away, pitiful cries, yowls came from her room sent shivers down Bucky’s spine. Or causing his limbs to jerk.

Bruce stays in the room with Moira as a harsh episode receded for the time being. It was a horrible sight really, watching an animal helplessly as they thrashed painfully on the bed, the sound of her pain filling the room. The only time Bruce, Helen and the nurses could really help her was during times like these. Giving her shot upon shot of strong pain relievers knowing they’d help her out as much as they could. For they were ones that the super soldiers used when the pain became a little too much to bare. Moira had a few more painful violent episodes before the strongest medication finally kicked in, knocking her out cold. 

Bruce wasn’t quite sure what was going on and why this was happening, but one thing he knew for sure was that Moira grew three times her normal size by the time he left the room to update the others. Terrifying way to have a growth spurt. It didn’t take him too long to find the group and it even broke the Other guy’s heart at the site. Each one in a different state of worry, but Bucky was struggling to keep his emotions in check. Here he found a friend who helped him establish a routine that helped him achieve goals that would’ve taken him much longer if he never found the cat. He’s come out of his shell more, was definitely more comfortable in a room with all of them in it for longer periods of time, smiled more, even had Brooklyn arguments with Steve again. Not only that, but he found a cat that helped them all in a particular way. They weren’t exactly used to the love and comfort Moira showed them. He just hoped she made it through this. 

The group perked up at the sight of Bruce heading towards them, Nat managed to coax Bucky to sit up, telling him Bruce was here with news. He looked up at Bruce with a look of a young boy who was just told his best friend was dying. In all honesty, Bruce wasn’t 100% sure as to what was going on with Moira, except that she seemed to be growing.

“What’s the news Doc? Is Moira going to be okay?” Clint asked unsurely, afraid to know the answer. 

“Yes about that,” he took off his glasses gripping the bridge of his nose, “all the scans show that she’s completely healthy and will live a very long life. The cause for all her pain was simply that she’s just growing.”

“Growing? What does that mean?” Tony asked confused like the rest of them. 

“Exactly what it means, she’s grown three times the size since Bucky brought her in and I expect she’ll keep going until the process is over. When it’s entirely over I can’t say, but we have her as comfortable as we can without risk of permanently damaging her.”

“But she’s going to be okay?” Bucky’s small voice caught his attention, he ignored the way the man's voice cracked as he spoke. 

“She’ll live, yes. But it’s going to be a painful process, I believe she only has a few hours left. She’s going to need a long recovery period as well, but we’ll take good care of her.” 

“Doctor!” Bruce turned at the sound of the nurses screaming for him, it was as if the room dropped a few degrees from the heavy dread that weighed on their shoulders. They wasted no time in running down to her room, only allowing Bruce to go in, leaving the rest to wait outside anxiously. 

Bruce who was anticipating another painful episode was not expecting this. How did he not think of this? Of course, now it actually made sense when he took in everything, sluggish movements, more tired than usual, her very unique eyes, not to mention how she was protective of each of them but very protective over Bucky. Now he just had to find a way to explain to Bucky how his cat isn’t really a….cat anymore. He needed to run some tests, but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon as she was huddled in the furthest corner of the room. Clearly scared out of her mind.

Hands up non threateningly, “I’m not going to hurt you, you’re name is Moira, I’m Bruce. Bucky’s just outside if you want him.” Her black ears perked up at the mention of her owner's name and nodded eagerly. “Alright, but give him time to adjust as well.” Not wanting to startle her, he slowly left the room closing the door behind him. 

“Right, before you start bombarding me with questions, yes she’s fine and she’s conscious. No, she’s no longer in any pain, but she only wants to see Bucky at the moment. And right now, I highly encourage that it’s  _ only _ him for the time being.” Of course, the others weren’t happy with it but stopped when Bruce gave them a warning glare. 

Unsure about what was on the other side of the door, Bucky took guarded steps towards the room taking a deep breath as he opened the door. 

“Holy shit…” he shut the door before the others could take a look inside, leaning against the door as he stared into those familiar blue and green eyes. He wasn’t sure what to do, let alone how to react. All he knew was that earlier that day she was a cat and now instead of having four legs and covered in fur, she had two legs, two arms, and no fur. But she did have the black ears and the long puffed up black tail. And...oh, she was naked as the day she was born. 

“Oh, right fuck, uh,” Bucky looked away out of decency and found a lab coat hanging in a closet. Making sure to keep his eyes level with hers, he crouched down in front of her only stopping when she held her tail closer to her chest, ears tilted back. 

“Here, can’t have you catching a cold. I’m Bucky, course you probably already knew that.” He mumbled under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I know, you man with mean light on arm. Me Moira, your cat.” The human-feline replied, taking the offered coat from Bucky, standing up as she put it on. Causing his face to blush a fiery red as he practically faced to face with her torso. He quickly stood up and faced the doorway, willing for his body to calm down. Can’t believe that he’s growing hard at the sight of his cat if that what she still was. He turned around when he heard a shuffle, but really wish he didn’t, for she tripped and was holding herself up on the bed her backside on full display. Her long elegant tail was raising the bottom of the lab coat so her ass was exposed. Which gave Bucky not so clean ideas of how it would feel to have that tail wrapped around his wrist as he….no, nope, not happening.

Bucky spun around so fast that he ran right into the closet, earning a muffled huff that translated as a laugh. He gave up, he decided to just stay like this until he got himself back together. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by something silky wrapping around his metal wrist. He stopped breathing as his hand was pulled over to her waiting ones. “Ah, you arm reflects light. That was mean of you by the way.” He stood there completely shocked, still getting over the fact that his cat, now human was talking to him. 

“Uh, your talking's improved. I mean, you’re not, you’re...fuck, this is all just a bad nightmare where my cat, my best friend died and I’m losing it.”    


“Well I have been a cat for...what year is it?” 

“2018, what do you mean you’ve been a cat? You were human before?” Bucky asked turning around sighing in relief when he noticed the lab coat was wrapped around her completely. 

“Since it’s 2018, I’ve been stuck in my cat form for a good five years I think. As for how I became stuck in my cat form? Let’s just say that I didn’t agree with something my previous owner wanted from me, so he locked me in my cat form and I took off as soon as I got the chance. But yes I’m human, just with the addition of cat ears, tail, and cat senses. As for my talking, I’ve been speaking cat for awhile so it was a bit jumbled.”

“But you remember everything? From before and since I found you?” Bucky asked, really hoping that she did, for he loved Moira as a cat but now he wanted to get to know her as a human as well. 

“Everything, but mainly the things that occurred after you found me. You were the very first person to actually show me any form of kindness and the longer I lived with you, the stronger my bond with you become. Therefore, having to go through that horrible ordeal I was able to shift back into my human form.”

“And the bond between you and me? Is that completely formed or…?” Moira blushed this time, how the hell did she look so cute when she blushed. Her tail even slipped off his wrist and wrapped around her leg instead, afraid to look up. 

“Uh well, you see that’s...that’s where it gets a bit personal? Uh, um...intimate maybe?” The last part was whispered so quietly, Bucky even had a hard time translating what she said. 

“Personal? As in…” it soon dawned on him as to what personally ‘intimate’ meant, “fuck this day seems to get better and better doesn’t it? Right so, the only way we complete our bond is to,” he gestured between the both of them, “and then what? You’re my side piece, my toy to use, a pet to lock away only to fulfill my manly needs?” The next thing he knew, he was pushed against the wall with sharp nails digging into his neck in a strong grip, with a very pissed off feline hissing at him. 

“Let me make this very clear, I am not and never  _ will be _ your fucking side piece, your plaything you keep locked up,” her tail began to flick in agitation, ears flat against her head hiding away in her black hair, pupils turning to angry slits, “just because I have cat-like features doesn’t make me your pussy that you can fuck all you want. I may have been stuck as a cat for five years Bucky, but I damn well know how to use these.” Her nails extending ever so slightly until tiny beads of blood escaped his skin. 

“N-No that’s not what I meant, I get it okay? I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to be  _ any _ of those things. I guess, I just...I just wanted to know where you stand in all this.” Moira retracted her claw-like nails, relaxing slightly as he continued. “Fucking hell, you were my cat for a year and now you’re this gorgeous cat shifter human hybrid who wants to bond with me, using sex to seal it or then we’ll both be in for a world of hurt. So please excuse me if I’m a little out of it thank you.” Bucky was trying his best not to raise his voice, he’s never yelled at Moira, not once and he didn’t want to start now. Moira stepped down, releasing her grip on him, wrapping her arms around herself insecurely. 

“Sorry if I assumed, it’s just the guy who had me before was pretty demanding when it came to that sort of thing.” Bucky looked closely at her, watching as her tail twitched uncomfortably, ears catching every sound inside and outside the room. She had the same skittish ticks she had when he first brought her into the tower. She was his cat alright, just a humanized version. 

“Moira,” he lifted her chin with a finger, “I’m not that egotistical asshole who thinks it’s right to force themselves on someone. But, I’d prefer if we get to know each other first before we, we do the...the bonding thingy.”

“Really? You’d actually do that?” 

“Of course! Who do you think I am?” 

“An evil man who makes me chase shiny things on the walls and feed me cream.” 

“Come on, that was pretty funny. Your butt did that cute little shaking thing it does whenever you’re about to pounce.” Moira’s blush deepened further, Bucky’s smile growing. “So what happened to the guy before me? Did he bond with you?”

“Thankfully he didn’t completely understand the bonding process, so I managed to slip my way past that one. As for what happened to him? I have my ways, but let’s just say he won’t be bothering anyone for a very long time.” Bucky caught onto the tidbit hints she gave, getting a general idea that he was no longer living. 

“Right, well I think we should start over? Um, hi I’m James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky. Winter Soldier former assassin for Hydra and I took you in as my cat last year.” Moira smiled at her owner, shaking his hand. 

“Hello, I’m Moira and I’m the cat you picked up in the alleyway. I’m a cat shifter hybrid.” He returned the gesture. “I do have one request though.”

“Yeah, anything you want.”

“Would it be possible to have actual clothes? This coat can only do so much and the draft isn’t exactly comforting.” It was then Bucky remembered how she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the coat, his face going red once again. 

“Not only that, but it’s going to be interesting to see how the rest of them take this.” 

“Fuck, I forgot about that too. Well, can I at least get dressed and eat first? We’ll even play twenty questions.”

“Yeah, I think we can do that.” So Bucky spent the next few hours getting to know Moira as a person and also her life as a cat. Taking the twenty questions quite seriously, not wanting to miss anything but also making sure that none of this was a lie and he was indeed talking to his humanized cat. Which no longer bothered him anymore, she was fun to talk to and had fun stories to tell her. He did leave the room to tell the others that everything was indeed fine and that he’d tell them all of it tomorrow, for now, he just wanted to get to know his friend. 

Moira and Bucky had just finished breakfast when they believed it was time to re-introduce her to the team. Bucky really hoped JARVIS saved the footage of the whole thing, for their faces were priceless!

“Guys this is Moira my cat friend, Moira you know everyone.” Bucky was trying to contain his smile as he chuckled behind his hand. 

“Hey guys, I’m Moira obviously and uh yeah, I’m a cat shifter human hybrid.” 

“HOLY CRAP IS THAT A TAIL?!” Clint yelled, pointing to the moving appendage that was winding its way across Bucky’s leg, slightly taken back from the outburst.

“Well, Fury’s going to love this one now isn’t he?” Tony said with amusement. Yeah, the next few days were going to be pretty interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are for the way Bucky blushed  
> Kudos are for the way Clint got excited about her tail


	4. Forever Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira is still the teams cat despite Fury’s heavy disagreement. However, Bucky loves it and so does she, considering that Bucky’s now ready to complete their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has quite a lot of dialogue sorry and is quite long too, so enjoy! But sadly this is the last part, to those who liked, shared, commented, whatever YOU made this possible? Why? Because you guys gave me so much confidence to write this while my life is a complete mess. Anywho, sorry, this was supposed to be posted yesterday but life got hectic so I’m posting this today. Enjoy my lovelies!!

* * *

 

To say the next week was interesting wouldn’t be a lie, for it was very interesting. Moira spent most of her time either answering everybody’s questions or getting amused by Clint's episodes of either fainting or squealing because a black furry thing brushed up against his leg. Tony and Bruce were intrigued on how she could switch from her cat and human form at will. Of course, it took a few days for everyone to get used to the fact that she permanently had cat ears, tail and eyes, but after a long talk of how they were all unique and different in their own way, they ignored it. 

Moira would still shift to her cat form for faster travel reasons or when she grew anxious or scared, she’d shift forms so it would be easier for her to hide. In her cat form, if she wasn’t in Bucky’s room (where she stayed in anyway), with the others, she could be found somewhere in her jungle gym keeping an eye out for anything out of place. Now the part of having a half-formed bond with Bucky was something the pair have not shared with the rest of the team yet. That was something they had to discuss with themselves first, not to mention it was a very private matter for Moira. A serious private matter, one that would seal her life to another until she died. It wasn’t something she was going to give up all willy-nilly, she knew Bucky was good. As an owner, he was loving and so caring, but as a man? She needed to learn more about him as a human first. Thus the reason why she and Bucky were currently lounging on his floor in the living room. 

“How did you know you were a shifter?” Bucky asked watching Moira explore the multiple books he had. 

“I think I was six when I started to show the signs of being one. My parents taught me that being a cat shifter, with hybrid genes wasn’t anything to be ashamed of, but it was something I had to be careful about. They told me  _ “Don’t go sauntering out there and display yourself, for it will only attract the wrong attention.” _ Which they were right, I had a friend Callie, she was also a cat shifter. She’d shift into a calico cat  she was my best friend and we were always there for each other no matter what.”

“What happened?” Her tail and ears drooped, fingers idly ran over the book spines going rapidly quiet, Bucky had to try really hard to hear her even breathing.

“She died due to inhumane causes that her so-called  _ Holder _ and his  _ friends _ placed on her.” She bared her teeth, twitched angrily, claws unsheathed as she spoke those hateful words. “She finally thought she found someone who would look past her cat-like features, treat her like a goddamn human and treasure he like she was the best thing that’s ever happened to him. But he lied to her,  _ lied _ to her parents and ended up chaining her up for him and his friends to use for their own pleasure. Thank fuck they didn’t bond completely or that would’ve made the whole situation for her worse, not to mention painful.” Sitting up on the couch, Bucky watched as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Back still facing him, needing to get her emotions in check before she even faced him yet. 

“Is that why you kept your distance from me over the past few weeks since you shifted back?” Bucky hated having to say it, for he didn’t want to lose the friendship they had grown over the years but he needed to know for himself. Considering what she just told him.

“What?” Moira was shocked to even hear that question come from him, but the serious look on his face told her he was completely serious. “No, no it’s not that, it was never that. I thought you’d be weirded out when you found out that your cat was actually human. Then, of course, the whole b-bonding thing and how you’d be stuck with me and if you were interested in anyone else. Which is totally fine by the way, ‘cause any girl who turned you down would be completely nuts, because come on I was surprised when you turned out to be a looker.” Bucky thought she looked adorable when she rambled, too cute. Especially when she didn’t realize what she was saying that caused her cheeks to rise in color. But she was interrupted when Bucky began to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Moira asked him, hands on her hips. 

“It’s, it’s just that you’re so adorable when you rant. Your ears perk up, tail wrapping around your legs, then followed the movements of your hands. Not to mention the compliment, but I’ll take it.” He waited a few seconds for the realization to sink in, enjoying how her blush deepened further. 

“O-Oh, I’m...I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable? Oh fuck, I hope not! It’s not like you aren’t attractive, you are, I gave you privacy so no worries about me seeing you naked. If only a towel counts, then maybe, but that’s it. OH FUCK! I SAW YOU NAKED! Ugh, I’m a creep, aren’t I? Fuck, I’m sorry-” Bucky couldn’t take it anymore, she was just too cute, so why not surprise her. Moira squeaked as she felt arms pull her close to a firm chest, but soft lips on hers. It wasn’t forceful, backed up with heated passion, but gentle with a hint of teasing. So she relaxed into him, enjoying the short little moment. 

Bucky pulled away taking in the look of tranquility on her face, brushing the hair away from her black ears giving them an experimental scratch. Drawing a quiet purr from her, he also noticed how her tail wrapped itself around his thigh keeping him close. Of course, he knew she wasn’t aware of her actions, just awed at how she was truly the cat he found. For she did this same thing whenever he scratched her ears. 

Moira, slowly coming out of a cloud, noticed that she was currently standing in Bucky’s arms, him kissing her and her kissing him back and how great it felt for him to be scratching her ears again. She froze when it dawned on her that she actually kissed him back and that she quite liked it. In fact, she felt herself growing feelings towards the man and found that she felt peaceful about it. So listening to her instincts, she curled closer in his chest, nudging her head towards his hand when he stopped. 

“I think I like you and it scares me.” She really hoped those words wouldn’t come back to bite her in the end.

* * *

 

And of course it did, why wouldn’t it work out? Moira watched as Bucky just gave her a small smile, which she could tell was a nervous one and excused himself. And she hasn’t seen him since not like she could blame him. So she did what she always did when she didn’t want to think; go to bed. 

Bucky however was currently pacing in front of Steve, then Natasha, Tony, then all of them as they each came into the common room where he was rambling wondering what was going on. “That’s what she said Steve, she said that she liked me, having feelings towards me. Like she actually _likes_ _likes_ me. And fuck Steve! She’s gorgeous! I mean come on! When she rambles on about everything and anything, she’s so focused her tail follows her hands. Her ears get all perky, then you know I kissed her and she kissed me back like it was an instinct. She even purrs the same when I scratch her ears, yet it sounds better in person. Not to mention she smelled so good and it felt...right. Everything just felt right and oh my god I fucking left after after she said she liked me. I was a jerk and left! What kind of guy does that Steve?! I didn’t even say it back and now she thinks I’m just like the other douchebag asshole who never cared for her feelings and-” Bucky was cut off when a bunch of pillows were thrown at him. 

“What the hell was that for?” His answer was them giggling behind their hands, smiling as they shook their heads.

“You do realize you were doing the same thing she was right?” Steve looked amusingly at his friend. Clint not even trying to hide his amusement from the situation, Nat just smiling at her friend. Bruce and Tony, well they were enjoying this whole thing. 

“Dude, you were rambling your head off. It was like a full confession of your feelings right there! This is too much!” Clint exclaimed his head fell back as he laughed. 

“So it’s not, you guys don’t feel...weird about...any of this?” Bucky asked hesitantly, not feeling up to have his feelings the butt of their joke. 

“Nope, not one bit Freezy,” Tony answered him, a fond smile of his own filling his face. “Yes it was actually quite adorable to see you get all flustered and ramble on about her, but let’s face it, you have  _ true _ feelings for her. Hell, you’ve practically known her for a little over a year now. Sure she was a cat, but she made you feel more you, she’s done that for all of us. And if Moira feels the same way about you, then I’m all for it.” The others agreed with nods of their own. 

“Buck, you deserve this chance to be happy. And come on, what happened to de flirty, ambitious, girl magnet guy I knew, or what? He was no fuckin’ wimp, okay?” Steve’s Brooklyn came through clearly as he taunted his friend. 

“Yeah, well dat guy is shittin’ his pants right now because he’s an idiot. Okay?” To them, it was just like back then as they’d argue back and forth. But to the others, it was as if they were witnessing something for the first time. For they haven’t heard them speak in their own accents before. 

“Was it just me or were they arguing in Brooklyn?” Clint asked as he glanced at the two super soldiers. Bucky and Steve fidgeted, not too sure how to respond to that. 

“Doesn’t matter, what matters now is you need to go back up there and tell her or I’ll drag you up there by your ear myself,” Nat ordered Bucky with a calm threat. Not wanting to be at the end of her wrath, he decided to do what she suggested would be safer. He just hoped she wouldn’t hate him.

* * *

 

The room was quiet when he opened the door, he asked JARVIS on the way up if she was still in the room so he knew she was. After checking the living room where he fucked up and left her was empty. He was secretly hoping that she didn’t shift into her cat form for that would take longer to find her, but thankfully he didn’t have to look long. He found her curled up on the bed wrapped up in her favorite sweater of his, tail coiled around her leg as her face was buried in his pillow sound asleep. When she was a cat she’d always sleep on his side of the bed, either on top of him, by his side or mainly just on his pillow. But it was so much better to see in person. Walking carefully, he climbed in on the opposite side of the bed and laid down beside her, putting space between them as to not startle her when she woke up. Not like she wasn’t already when he came in. 

“I was an ass for leavin’ and I deserve it if you decide to no longer talk to me, though it’ll hurt. I guess I just left because I was shocked that you had...the same feelings I...did?” He could tell he was awake so he kept talking, “I don’t know, I guess I wasn’t sure anyone would like me as in  _ like like _ me? I mean I’m not exactly the guy with a perfect background and probably the most dangerous person on this team, to be honest. Fuck, I’m messing this up, even more, aren’t I?” Bucky sighed, running a hand over his face, “I just wanted to tell you that I like you too and want to get to know you more.” He was about to leave, but when her tail made its way around his leg he stopped. 

“Stay? I missed you and now I’m in a demanding mood to cuddle with you,” Moira replied with no heat behind her words, “but I’m glad you like me too.” Bucky grinned in relief, shifting over to her to adjust themselves so her back was pressed up against his chest. Hand-linked with hers, legs tangled together, tail still wrapped around one of his as they both fell asleep. JARVIS making sure to capture the moment for them later.

Bucky was woken up by the rumble of purring on his chest, cracking an eye open he saw Moira laying on his chest, chin propped up on her folded arms watching him with her bright blue and green eyes. Tail swishing side to side over his legs leisurely. Can’t help but smile, he placed his hands on her lower back and rubbed circles into the strip of skin that peaked out. “Someone’s full of energy. What’s up doll?”

“Ooo you’ve never called me that one before.”

“Well...yeah, cause you were….you’re just teasing me aren’t you?” He grumbled it was too early in the morning for teaseful banter. 

“Yes, I am.” He swore her laughter was the best thing he’s heard, “Are we getting food yet? It’s Clint's turn to make breakfast and he always makes extra bacon and I love bacon. I need bacon Bucky we have to get there before all the bacon's gone.” He laughs chest shaking, before leaning up to kiss her quiet. 

“Then we better get goin’ then doll.” He mumbled into her lips as he sat up, caressing her dimpled cheek as she smiled shyly at him. 

“I’m really glad you like me too Bucky.” Moira looked away bashfully, course it didn’t help that she was straddling his lap, hands placed on his chest. It made Bucky’s heart jump in the best of ways, knowing that he found someone to share his feelings with.

“Hey,” gripping her chin towards him, “no need to hide your pretty face from me, I love seeing you blush.” Bucky rested his forehead on hers, her eyes looking even more breathtaking up close, “And I’m really glad you like me too.” His eyes fell closed when Moira’s lips met his, followed by her hands making their way up around his neck and through his hair. Nimble fingers finding all the right pressure points at the back of his head and base of his neck that made him melt right into her. She nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth as he trailed a hand towards the base of her tail in feather-like touches. A gasp escaped Moira which gave Bucky the chance to run his tongue along hers taking her in. All Bucky wanted to do was show her how much he really liked her, but the voice at the back of his head told him to slow down and wait, so he pulled back. 

“Fuck doll, I need to stop before I do something I’d regret,” Bucky breathed heavily looking into her blissful face, “I just don’t want to mess up this whole bonding thing. It should be done right.” He must’ve said the right thing for the timid flicker in her eyes faded. 

“Y-Yeah that would be best, bonding talk later...man can you kiss though.” Moira was purring contently, “Never had a kiss like that before….nope, nope, breakfast time. We got to get bacon or I’m going to be a very pissed off kitty.” She slipped off Bucky’s lap holding a hand out to him. 

Taking her hand, they made their way towards where the others were, “Wouldn’t want that now would we?” He kissed her temple as they left.

* * *

 

Moira was a very happy kitty, they all made sure to leave enough bacon for their favorite shifter. It didn’t even surprise them when she took her usual seat, Bucky’s lap, when she ate. It came second nature to her anyways, using the same mannerisms she had when she was in cat form. What did surprise them though was how comfortable they both looked, Moira’s tail swaying lazily, often jerking up when she was excited about something in a conversation. How Bucky would share his food on his plate with her, leaving the rest of his bacon for her which she enjoyed epically. Or how her purrs grew louder when Bucky would subconsciously kiss the area around her ears, or tuck his face into her neck holding her to his chest as his eyes slipped closed fighting sleep. Nat could tell that he was unaware of these actions and that it came naturally to him, but of course didn’t say anything. 

Of course being a cat shifter had its needs, Moira was becoming a little agitated, why she wasn’t so sure. But with a quick word with Bucky, he gave her a quick kiss and let her run off after shifting to her cat form to run off whatever agitation she was going through. 

“So how’s life with a cat Bucky? I bet it’s purrrrfect.” Clint teased the man, fluttering his eyelashes for effect. 

“Oh shut up BirdBrain, I don’t need to tell ya squat.” Bucky bit back without any heat. 

“Yeah well, you did seem to enjoy breakfast a little bit more.” It was Tony’s turn to tease the man, even pulling a light blush from him too. 

“Shut up.” The group laughed lightly, which of course didn’t help.

“Enough now, let’s leave him alone. It’s not his fault it comes naturally to him.” Nat winked at Bucky’s glare at the teasing remark, but it did stop the others from continuing. The group was interrupted when an angry black cat came through then quickly shifting into a pissed off Moira who was clearly showing it. 

Bucky was on his feet in an instant, “Moira what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“The one-eyed man is back and he made his opinion of me very clear and said something about removing me from the premises. So if you’ll excuse me.” Moira turned around to leave but before she could leave the elevator door opened with Fury and Coulson stepping out. Bucky pulled Moira back to him to protect her, the others standing up as well putting the couple behind them. 

“Morning Patchy, Coulson, nice to see you here without an invitation. JARVIS did I miss something?” Tony put on his poker face towards their visitors, forcing a smile, his grip on his coffee tightened, which didn’t go unnoticed by the group. They all new Fury’s hatred towards the man and Tony’s high distrust in him, not that they could blame him. 

“Enough of the formalities Stark, since you all withheld some very important information containing a shifter staying on the premises.” Fury replied with disdain, pissed off face on point. 

“She’s not going with you, answering to you or any SHIELD goons. Plus she’s in  _ my  _ tower and only  _ I _ can kick her out, which isn’t happening anytime soon. However, I will show you the door if you want.” Tony snarked back, not stepping down even if Fury looked like steam was blowing out of his ears. 

“Stark, she’s a shifter and needs to questioned on if she’s a threat and if we need to put her in her place.” He glared at her, only getting a growl from her and her lover. 

“Oh good, glad JARVIS and I did that already. Actually, we did that the day after we found out, the paperwork should be on your desk today if you want. Now if you don’t mind we were in the middle of breakfast so if there’s nothing else, I’m sure you have paperwork to get back to.” Tony gave Fury his best smile and cheered when he stormed out of the room in a flurry of black fabric. Coulson looked amused but hid it well as he followed the man. 

“Well, that went well.” Bruce broke the silence getting up to grab more tea. Steve glanced over at his friend and girlfriend who was huddled in his arms, face buried in his chest more than likely trying to keep her emotions in check. 

“How’s a movie night tonight sound? Bucky and I still haven’t seen Lord of the Rings, maybe we could watch that?” Steve hated how Fury ruined their morning and wanted to help and make it better. Bucky gave him a nod of thanks, Moira’s misty eyes looked at him with a small smile of gratitude.

* * *

 

“Right, so what exactly happens during the bonding process?” Moira watched Bucky as he twitched in his seat. 

“You sure you want to know? You’re not going to die from blushing, are you? It’s a really intimate thing for a shifter and their bonded.” she brushed the fur of her tail nervously until a strong hand held hers. Looking up, she saw Bucky watching her with a kind expression. 

“Yes Moira, I want to know. I want to make sure I’m doing this right and don’t make an absolute ass of myself.” 

“Okay, okay, good. Is it alright if I say it all in one go and you can ask questions after?” He nodded quickly, “Right so when someone takes a shifter in, to us it’s like a testing phase, for us to see whether or not they seem right for us for...bonding. Once that test is passed, then it’s more of like how we feel about them on a more personal level. Thus my protectiveness with you, sleeping on your chest, by your head and such. Always following you around because I didn’t like being by your side. ‘Course you passed that with flying colors, then it came down to the others who were your family and they all accepted me into their lives when they could have denied me that from the start. 

That day when you brought me in to see Bruce? Well, I was already feeling the signs of my transformation, which was quite a shocker I might add, having been locked in it for so long. It was very painful, but I was really looking forward to it, to finally having the chance to speak with you in person. Not to mention the others! One moment I’m going through another painful episode and the next thing I know Bruce looks like he’s shocked out of his mind. Then asks me to stay calm and if I wanted you? Guess he noticed how scared shitless I was, for I was still a little out of it from the process. Still going off my cat instincts, I tried to hide in the corner, then you came in and then stuff happened and then it felt like everything clicked. 

While we got to know each other better, it didn’t feel any different than when I was a cat. You treated me the same once you got over the fact of me actually being a shifter. The others as well, I felt loved and welcomed.  _ That _ was the important part for us shifters, to truly feel safe with our future bonded and their families. Let alone feeling comfortable when you play with my tail or scratch my ears, for those are...let’s just say that it’s important that you didn’t use that against me.” Bucky watched as Moira took a shaky breath, fidgeting in her seat. 

“That alone gave me the boost of confidence with how much I really wanted to bond with you, of course, it would suck if you said no. Okay, enough of the history, too many dark memories….anywho the bonding process. Right so, um it’s pretty much just,” Moira gestures between them a dark blush spreading across her cheeks, “sex, we have sex and well um I get all needy? Overbearing? And you need to show a little bit of control, grip my neck, pull my tail, but not to rough for that will set off a whole new world of panic. It’s pretty much me giving up my control to be bonded to you, but that doesn’t mean that I’m no longer a person with no sense of control. I’m only giving it up for a short while. Then...then you choose how you want to show everyone how we’re bonded. Um, tattoos, collars, uh piercings are some options. But it’s important to discuss what you want with me before you actually go through with it.

Then...then we decide how to go from there as a couple. But if this was a one-sided thing, then this whole bonding thing would be over in a heartbeat. So thankfully we have the same feelings for each other so it makes this a whole lot easier for me.” The room fell quiet as Moira watched Bucky take in the bucket load of information she threw at him. She wasn’t surprised that it was taking as long as it was, for it was a shit ton of stuff he just learned and what he was agreeing to. 

“Can, can I have more time to think about this?” Bucky finally looked up at her, he wanted this with her but he did want a little bit longer to think it through. 

“Take all the time you need, I’ll be in the other room if you need me.” Moira kissed the top of Bucky’s head as she left to take a cat nap on the bed.

* * *

 

Bucky laid out on the couch deep in thought, thinking about everything Moira said. It was definitely a lot to take in and it was up to him to make the final decision. Not to mention he got to choose on how to prove that they’re together? That they’re bonded? That he had to show some control in bed, like restrain her? Running a hand over his face he hopped off the couch and headed towards his big windows, observing the world outside. Moira trusted him deeply about this and he wanted more with her, more than a girlfriend, he wanted a life with her. She made him the happiest he’s ever been and the bonding wouldn’t be any different than any normal sex they could have in the future. Except this was where they would be  _ bonded _ together for life. 

Life. Probably would’ve turned anyone else away, but it felt right to him. Then it came down to the gift or symbol that signified their relationship. Bucky glanced at the empty space where the red star used to be, it was  _ their _ sign of ownership. A symbol that shook nations with fear as for their perfect, puppet assassin who did their evil bidding. It took him a while to just get used to the new arm Tony built for him, even longer to realize that the red star was no longer there and never would be. No, no this with Moira was different, it wasn’t to show others that she was his property (she was her own person no matter what), but a symbol of their own. That no one had control of, only them….but what that would be? He had no idea. A collar was a big no for him, been there done that and there was no way he was going to do it to Moira. He wanted something permanent that whenever they looked at it, they would remember how they got here…..on how they found each other. 

Knowing just what he wanted, he rushed out of the room asking JARVIS if he could let Moira know he’ll be back soon. He just needed to talk to Steve and request his drawing skills. 

“So you want me to draw you what?” Steve asked Bucky after he sat his nervous friend knocking at his door as if he was about to burst due to his nerves. Then after calming him down and listening to him talk about what he wanted to draw, Steve was intrigued and interested in his friend's request. 

“Uh, two...two compasses, for Moira and I. I’ll explain later, but could you draw something up for me?” Steve watched as his friend looked around the room anxiously, bouncing his leg, then tapping his fingers, then back to his leg. 

“Yeah Buck, I can draw something for you. Talk about what you want each one to look like while I draw okay? No need to be worried about a couple of tattoos Bucky.” Bucky smiled as best as he could, feeling a little more at ease when Steve didn’t push further. They spent the next few minutes chatting about memories before the war, times where Bucky would save Steves ass from an ally. It wasn’t until an hour later then Steve was done with both tattoo sketches for both Bucky and Moira.

Moira's:                   Bucky's: 

                                             

“Are these okay?” Bucky took the drawings from Steve, taking in the detail of each one. These were perfect, more than what he had previously thought. He just really hoped Moira would think the same. 

“These...these are perfect Stevie. Thank you for doing this pal.” Bucky gave his friend a small smile, making his way to the door. 

“Bucky, should I be worried about this?” He turned back toward his friend taking in the note of caution. 

“Nothing to be worried about Stevie, in fact I think you just made me even more happy about my choice. I promise I’ll tell ya soon, just give me time alright?” He gave his friend another smile before he left to show Moira what he chose. Entering his room, he found Moira already sitting up reading one of his books. 

“Hey, welcome back.” Moira smiled at him, glancing at the paper in his hands. 

“Uh yeah, I had Steve do something for me...for us. I’ve decided on some things, if I could talk to you about them?” He took his spot beside her on the bed, she put down her book giving him her full attention. “I thought a lot about what you said, about the bonding and how we can tell the world we’re more than two people together. But a couple who were found each in ways we didn’t expect.” Moira examined the tattoo designs with deep concentration. 

“I would like us to get these tattooed on us, but I get to pick the place.” She gave him an encouraging look to keep going, which helped him be more confident for what he was going to say next. “I want to bond with you Moira, in more ways than one. I want to learn all about your quirks and spots that make you keen with pleasure,” he studied how her pupils dilated, ears facing him with rapt attention as he crawled towards her until he was above her on the bed with plenty room for her to leave if she wished. 

“I want to be able to see your tattoo all day every day, knowing that I found the one who makes me feel wanted and loved, and how I make her feel the same way. I want to see my personal marks on you when we bond for the first time and all the time after that. To wrap your tail around my hand, face buried in your hair, to feel you pressed up against me as I make love to you, fuck you, show you who can be in control beside you. Feel you purr against my lips as I kiss, bite, mark every inch of your skin. To feel you scratch my back, tail wrap around my leg when we’re watching a movie, when I kiss you, make love to you as you are. 

You make me feel things I’ve never felt before, want to do things I never thought of before. I want to show and tell the world that we’re together because we love each other in so many ways even fate couldn’t keep us apart. So, Moira, I would like to have these tattoos done on us, for I belong to you and you to me. I don’t care if you’re a shifter who has permanent cat ears and tail, hell we all having something weird when it comes to this family.” Bucky sat back on his heels staring down at her, but then his eyes went wide in realization. 

“And I can’t believe I actually said that stuff out loud. Fuck it sounded less dirty in my head-I mean better, cleaner in my head? This is not going at all as I planned.” He just watched as Moira laughed good and hard, hands clutching her abdomen, tears leaking out of her eyes. 

“Oh Bucky, dirty or not, I agree with everything you said. And I love what the tattoos represent and what it means for us as a couple. It takes to do all the things you suggested,” Moira shifted slightly so her legs were on either side of Bucky’s thighs, tail brushing against them. “However I do think we need something to seal the deal.” He grinned at her as he lowered himself so his face inches apart from hers. 

“I know just the thing.” JARVIS made sure to capture the moment of pure happiness on their faces for them to view later.

* * *

 

The couple didn’t wait long to get their own tattoos done, Bucky choosing to place Moira’s on the base of her neck while his was placed on the right side of his chest. She, of course, loved it even blushed heavily when Bucky stood behind her placing a feather like kiss right on top of it. Only to have her do the same thing to him later on that day when he came back from sparring with Steve. The team didn’t push about what the meaning behind their tattoos meant, but they did ask about why they both happened to get compass ones. 

Bucky’s answer was just this, “Let’s just say I found what I was looking for.” Moira’s and Bucky’s tender gaze towards each other didn’t go unmissed by Nat.

However, it didn’t stop them from living their lives as Avengers. There were villains to take care of, people to save, responsibilities they each had to do and Moira was there for all of them when it became too stressful. So she spent most of her time in her cat form, playing catch with Clint, watching movies with Nat, drawing sessions with Steve, tea time with Bruce, assisting Tony during his ‘down’ episodes, but whenever she was with Bucky she’d curl up beside him in her human form. Tracing the lines of his tattoo, until they both fell asleep. They discussed when they wanted to bond and decided it was best to wait a bit until things settled down, wanting to have the full day to just themselves and not having to worry about saving the world. 

Which was today, the whole team decided that they all needed a vacation of Avenging. So Tony made sure they had everything they needed for their own weekend vacations. Nat, Pepper and Maria Hill went to a spa resort in Paris. Clint and his family to their favorite camping location, Bruce went to visit Thor on Asgard and learn about Asgardany stuff. Steve was given a new complete set of drawing supplies and a free pass to all the art museums in the United States for him to use. Tony (after being ordered by the rest of the team to have one too) went to his private and very secluded cabin that only Happy, Pepper and Rhodey knew about, and spent his whole time reading, walking and actually sleeping……….with an occasional hour or so completing important SI paperwork. Which Pepper was floored by when she noticed the pile of paperwork on her desk when she came back. 

For Bucky and Moira, they actually asked Tony for a bit of help and they stayed in one of his private beach houses by the sea. Where they spent most of their time lounging on the beach in the sun, skinny dipping, curled up on the soft feather mattress of the bed in a world of their own. It, of course, made their bonding moment just as special, for Bucky had Moira his beautiful shifter girlfriend in bed for a whole day. A whole blissful day where it was full of Bucky worshipping her and making her keane in the most wonderful ways. And Moira was loving every single second of it. 

“Oh-oh fuuckk, fuck Bucky please,  _ please _ , do that again.” Bucky grinned as Moira whined out as he teased the base of her tail, all the while nibbling up her neck. Letting out a growl as he twitched inside her, wanting nothing more than pull out to only slide back in, but he was determined to tease her. For it was her turn to be at the end of teasing for what she did to him this morning. 

“Hmm, I don’t know if you can doll, I think I need to punish you a bit longer.” He nipped the base of her jaw, down her neck, before making sure to add another love bite next to the one he previously put there. “Maybe I might need a little persuasion.” 

Moira knew just how to persuade him to, which confirmed it when Bucky let out a whine of his own. She folded her arms on her pillow, glancing back to watch Bucky’s reaction as she arched her back, pushing her hips back towards him. With a half-lidded eyes, she finished her mission by rotating her hips, wrapping her tail behind Bucky’s back to brush up against the utter part of his inner thighs. Mission completed, Bucky let out a wine unable to hold it in as he felt her walls squeeze him, taunting him. “That enough persuasion for you?” 

Breathing raggedly, he gripped her hips, sliding his metal hand down her back to grip her neck slightly, “Hell yes it is doll, keep it up and I might let you ride me tonight.” Before he could give her a chance to respond, he began to move his hips back and forth in rapid succession forcing another whimper from her as he hit the perfect spot. He couldn’t take it anymore, it all just felt so good, he pushed her until she was lying flat on the bed with him on top of her as he continued to move against her. Making sure not to crush her tail. 

Linking his fingers with hers towards the headboard they moved together as one, body’s slick with sweat sliding against each other, breaths mingled together as he snapped his hips faster feeling her climax coming nearer. “B-Bucky, please, I’m...I’m so close.”  

“Let go  _ kotenok _ (kitten), let go and come for me. Let me feel you doll,” releasing one of his hands, he slipped it between their moving bodies so he could rub the soft skin at the base of her tail, pulling a desperate sob from her as he surged even faster. “Moira, fucking shit you feel so good, but you need to come, do it now.”

Moira pushed back to meet his every thrust, gasping as he bit down on the skin of her tattoo as she felt him climax inside her, giving her the push to reach hers. Screaming his name into her pillow, her vision went white as she reached her peak in all the best ways. Hours of constant teasing, denials of divulging in the effects of ecstasy, made this moment even better. Letting the heavy body push her into the mattress, she soaked in the warmth of his spent body as they both breathed heavily having worn themselves out from activities prior. 

“I don’t think this will ever get boring,” Bucky mumbled from where his face buried itself in her neck, kissing the skin there before he slipped himself out with a hiss then made his way to the bathroom, Moira hearing the water running shortly then him coming back with a damp rag to clean them both off. Tossing the rag behind him, Bucky slipped back into the bed drawing Moira to him head resting on his chest as she purred contentedly. 

“Mmm, life with you was never boring. But no talkie now, sleep only, a nap is required.” Bucky chuckled, letting his hand lazily run up and down her back as he let her soft breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

 

Of course, life needed to move on, for the team all headed back towards the tower one by one. Bucky and Moira trickling in last, more like Bucky carrying Moira who was exhausted from the trip…and everything else, that she shifted back to her cat form as she slept. Life was good for them, besides the once in awhile dispute with Fury and SHIELD trying to get in the way of things, but they were happy. 

Moira shifted between forms often, feeling comfortable to even show both forms out in public. Her walking confidently with her tail and ears on full display and Bucky no longer afraid to hide his arm out in public. Wearing a tank top as proof as he and Moira set up the food for a picnic with the others in the park. Passerbys shocked by the Winter Soldier out in the open like that, along with a beautiful young woman with striking black hair with ears and a tail to match. ‘Course some of them were excited and would even hesitantly ask for a picture or autograph from the team, but they wouldn’t complain. For they never felt so free and open like this before as their times as an Avenger and they only had one person to thank for that, Moira...Bucky’s very own cat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that was the last part! :'( 
> 
> I'm trying to get other stuff written and finished for you guys, but again it might be slow because school is tiring and demanding, but I'll try to have stuff done. 
> 
> Of course, please leave comments for they are what keeps me going!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments give me life  
> Kudos makes me smile


End file.
